


between

by tsunderestorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: There's always been something between the three of them.





	between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bickz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/gifts).

There’s always been… something, between the three of them. Some kind of energy, some tension… love, in their own ways. Lust, as the years passed by. Something evanescent, at first: invisible, a scent of change in the wind, slowly taking shape to something tangible. Palpable, as the walls their adolescence had built between them crumbled.

Now, there are no barriers between them. They’re skin to skin, everything laid bare, a pile on the floor with Felix’s sword belt, Sylvain and Ingrid’s armor, the layers of clothes they’ve been wearing against the ever-present chill of Faerghus. Nothing between Felix’s hungry lips on Ingrid’s neck but a layer of salt sweat as he’s sucking tiny love bites where the fall of her hair will hide them and nothing between Ingrid’s hand and his cock or Sylvain’s lips and endless expanses of battle-scarred skin.

They’re fighting a war they didn’t choose, following a king and a cause they’d gladly die for, but none of that matters now. Not when Sylvain’s head is between Ingrid’s legs, suckling her clit and delving his tongue into her cunt like he’s starving, not when she has one hand in Sylvain’s messy hair and the other around Felix’s cock. Felix’s fingers are mercilessly teasing her nipples, working them to achingly hard peaks and she has half a mind to kick his ass the way she’s always kicked Sylvain’s just for making her _want_ so much.

Maybe all of this is why she got so mad when Sylvain’s eyes darted everywhere but her chapped lips and small breasts, this is why Sylvain jumped in front of every danger that threw itself at Felix, maybe it was always supposed to be the three of them and, like always, she’d been the first one to realize it.

Sylvain’s breath is ragged when he pulls back for air, licking his wet lips and pressing breathless kisses to the insides of her thighs. Even his breath is too much, her hips bucking as the hot gust of air teases her already swollen clit. Her nipples have never been so hard before, she swears, and even if she doesn’t usually curse the soft “_Goddess… fuck_,” comes so easily to her lips.

“Tired already? Weak,” Felix taunts when Sylvain pauses, biting down on Ingrid’s shoulder and laughing when she yelps in surprise. “Should have expected as much.” He dodges Ingrid’s slap and rests his head briefly on her shoulder, a small gesture of affection, sugar to coat the salt of his words.

“Felix…” Sylvain sighs, almost a whine. “Why are you so _mean_?” He gives his cock a greedy squeeze and leans over to nip at Felix’s knee, deftly avoiding the kick aimed somewhere _very_ painful with a laugh. He wants to suck Felix’s cock, wants to feel the hot, velvety weight against his tongue, wants to spend the night with the taste of he and Ingrid both on his lips.

“If I’m not _mean_ then you’ll think I _like_ you, and I swear, Sylvain, if you bring your mouth over here you’d better put it to good use – _ah!” _His tirade fizzles in his throat like a damp match when Ingrid runs her thumb across his slit, sputtering as his brows furrow. Sylvain kisses her finger as she draws her hand back, and dammit, Felix thinks the blush that creeps across her cheeks is cuter than he wants to admit.

Ingrid smiles down at Sylvain as he meets her eye, licking the tip of Felix’s cock to tease him. She looks good - confident, teasing in a way he’d never imagined she could be… after all, it was hard to reconcile the Ingrid that he’d scouted out spots in the monastery to hide from with the Ingrid whose cunt he couldn’t get enough of, the Ingrid whose skilled hand had dragged ragged moans out of Felix the likes of which he rarely heard.

“Is he even any good?” Felix pants as he shakes his hair out of his face, looking down at their lover between them. “I bet he’s not. That’s why he won’t actually _do_ anything.”

“Open up, Sylvain,” Ingrid coaxes, smoothing Sylvain’s messy hair back from his face.

Sylvain grins, tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips as he surveys Felix’s cock. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever actually _wanted_ to take your advice before.”

“If you’re not good, I’ll tell you,” Felix threatens, but the way he’s biting his lip betrays his excitement. Sylvain _is_ good, but it’s so much better to pretend he isn’t, to avoid debasing himself like the last time (and the time before that, and the time before _that_) and fuck his mouth like some kind of animal. “So you’d better be good.”

Ingrid rolls her eyes and turns to return Felix’s favors, nuzzling into his neck and pressing his arm, moaning when her too-sensitive nipples press against arms toned by years of swordsmanship. It’s a vivid reminder of his strength and it sends a hot jolt of pleasure through her. Suddenly her cunt aches, and it’s all too easy to drag her free hand between her legs as she watches Sylvain take Felix’s cock down his throat in one smooth motion, all too easy to circle a calloused finger around her clit as Felix turns to her, dragging her into a hungry kiss so he can hide the way he’s already moaning, hand clenched in the sheets before he gives it up and tangles it in Sylvain’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [tsunderestorm](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) on twitter. ♥


End file.
